


New  Friends

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Child Abuse, Crossover, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-14
Updated: 2003-08-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Daniel meets a new friend.





	New  Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).

New Friends

### New Friends

#### by LD Steen

Date Archived: 08/14/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Gen story, Crossover  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson     No Pairing     sentinel     
Rating: PG  
Spoilers:   
Permission to archive: sure  
Series:   
Notes:   
Warnings: Mention of child abuse  
Disclaimer: Standard, don't own characters, never will. Just borrowing for awhile  
Summary: Daniel meets a new friend.

* * *

"Danny, please come in here before you go to your room." 
    
    
                Danny Jackson sighed as he swung his backpack down. He'd 
                learned from experience that it was never 
                good when he was singled out in the boisterous foster home he was 
                staying in this time. He found his current "mother" in the kitchen, 
                cooking. She turned to him with a smile, running her hand through 
                thick black hair. Out of all the families he'd been with lately, 
                Danny thought this one to be the best. At least most 
                of them were pleasant .
    
                "We have another child who just came in today," She ruffled his 
                hair affectionately. "I thought he'd do best sharing a room with 
                you."
    
                Danny groaned inwardly. Great, Someone new to pick on him. Oh 
                well, maybe this one wouldn't be as bad as John, his last roommate. 
                Maybe, just maybe, this one would actually be nice. He could hope 
                anyhow.
    
                "He's a little shy right now" Mrs. . Adams went on to 
                explain. "CPS is trying to track down his Mom right now." Danny saw 
                the flash of sympathy in her deep brown eyes. "He's been hurt Danny" 
    
                She added softly, her eyes pleading for understanding from the 
                thirteen year old boy. "He needs to feel safe right now 
                and I know you can help more than anyone else.
    
                Danny drew himself up, proud that his foster parent trusted him 
                so much. His quick smile seemed to reassure Mrs. Adams that she had 
                made the right decision. He walked to his room and knocked softly at 
    
                the closed door. There was no answer so he entered quietly. The room 
    
                was dark, that was unusual as Danny always left his reading light on 
    
                when he left. He carefully laid his pack on his bed and checked out 
                the unmoving figure on the other twin bed in the room. All he could 
                really see was a riot of dark curls. A soft snore let him know his 
                roommate was asleep. He noted a leather backpack, not unsimilar to 
                his own , sitting next to the bed. A well worn book peeked out of 
                the top. Ancient History of Egypt. Hmmm. . . Maybe it wouldn't be 
                horrible after all. 
    
    
    
                A couple of hours later, Danny heard the soft knock at his 
                door. He looked up as Mrs. Adams entered with a smile.
    
                "Has he been sleeping all this time?" She nodded towards the 
                figure huddled under a pile of blankets.
    
                "Yeah, he hasn't moved at all. I was trying to be real quiet so 
                he could sleep."
    
                "Well, they gave him some pretty strong pain meds at the 
                hospital, so I guess he's just sleeping them off."
    
                "Pain meds?"
    
                "Yes Danny, he was pretty badly beaten where he was staying. 
                Apparently his Mom left him with a friend who drank a bit more than 
                he should have. Anyhow, he's been in the hospital for the past three 
    
                days."
    
                "What happened? Will he be ok?"
    
                "I think so, with a little time and a lot of patience. He needs 
                to rest right now though so why don't you come downstairs and eat?"
    
                Danny felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards his unseen 
                companion. "Why don't I just eat here instead? I'll get him a plate 
                too. He's probably hungry by now."
    
                Mrs. Adams smile lit the room. "That's a wonderful idea. I'll 
                bring up two plates right now. Why don't you see if you can't get 
                Blair to wake up?" 
    
    
    
                "Hey, kid" He shook a thin shoulder gently. "Come on, it's time 
                to eat."
    
                A bedraggled head appeared out of the nest of blankets and two 
                bright eyes peered anxiously at Danny. The kid started to draw away 
                fearfully. Danny smiled winningly and held out his hand. "Its ok, I 
                promise. No one's gonna hurt you here. He laid his hand gently on 
                the curly head. "Hi, I'm Danny." No answer, but the kid seemed to 
                relax minutely. "Mrs. Adams said you were Blair. You're my roommate 
                for now I guess."
    
                The blankets were pushed aside and a boy of about eight climbed 
                gingerly out. Danny winced as he caught sight of the plaster encased 
    
                right arm. Deep bruising was visible on the boy's face and both of 
                his upper arms. He moved slowly , his left arm held tightly against 
                his chest as if his ribs hurt too.
    
                "Ouch, someone really did a number on you didn't they?" He 
                helped the younger boy to sit on the side of the bed. For a moment 
                he eyed the plate doubtfully. "Ok, how are we gonna manage this. You 
    
                can't exactly feed yourself like this so how about I help you some?"
    
                The boy looked down as if ashamed. Danny shook his head and 
                grinned as he pulled a chair next to the bed. He laid the plate on 
                the bed and smiled.
    
                "I saw the book in your pack" he said as he cut the food into 
                bite sized pieces. "I haven't read that one so maybe we can read it 
                together sometime huh? "
    
                Sad blue eyes looked up quickly as if deciding whether or not 
                the older boy was serious.
    
                "I have a lot of books to. My parents were both Egyptologists 
                and I want to study Egypt too."
    
                "I went there last year," the boy whispered almost 
                inaudibly. "My Mom and I went to the pyramids."
    
                "Really? Cool, I've been there too."
    
                As Danny helped the kid eat the meal Mrs. Adams had brought, 
                the two of them talked more about Egypt. Danny actually did most of 
                the talking as Blair surveyed his surroundings. Finally the younger 
                boy yawned and crawled back under the pile of blankets. Danny 
                grinned as he switched off his light and crawled into his own bed. 
                This one he could like he decided happily.
    
    
    
                "Nooo. . .no more please" The anguished plea pulled Danny from 
                a sound sleep. He looked up to find his roommate thrashing around 
                the bed, fighting off an invisible attacker.
    
                "Shhh. . .it's ok Blair," he comforted as he gathered the 
                younger boy to him gently. Come on, wake up. It's ok I promise." 
                Blair awoke sobbing, Danny just held him murmuring soft 
                reassurances. He remembered his own nightmares after the death of 
                his parents." Its ok, Blair, he won't hurt you anymore. I won't let 
                him." He continued rocking the boy gently til the crying slowed then 
    
                stopped.
    
                "I'm sorry" Blair murmured softly.
    
                "Nothing to be sorry for. We all have nightmares sometimes." He 
                climbed into the bed next to Blair.
    
                "How about I just stay here til you get back to sleep? I can 
                tell you a story if you want, or read to you."
    
                "You'd do that?"
    
                "Sure, that's what friends are for. I have the perfect book 
                too." He reached over to the desk and pulled a 
                book from his pack. Blair leaned against him as he read aloud to 
                him. Soon he heard the soft snores that heralded Blair's drift into 
                sleep.
    
    
    
                Over the next two weeks Danny and Blair fell into an easy 
                pattern. Danny would walk the younger boy to school every morning 
                and pick him up in the afternoon. Thy studied together then ate 
                dinner. There were two other children in the foster home, but they 
                didn't really have much to do with the two boys. Finally, at the end 
    
                of each night, Danny and Blair would huddle together while Danny 
                read more of the book to Blair, who listened avidly. Unfortunately 
                all good things came to an end. One day when they came home a tall 
                redhead met them at the door.
    
                "Blair honey. . . Are you ok? I've been so worried about you!"
    
                "Mom!!!!"
    
    
    
                Blair's things were quickly gathered together. Danny helped 
                carry his bags out to Naomi's old station 
                wagon.
    
                "I'll miss you Danny." Blair whispered, unshed tears glistening 
                in his eyes.
    
                "I'll miss you too Blair."
    
                Blair pushed the book on Egypt into his friend's hands. "I want 
                you to have this to remember your parents by." Danny sniffled as he 
                took the book.
    
                "Hold on a minute" he begged Naomi as he ran back into the 
                house. He returned with the book he and Blair had been reading 
                from. "I want you to have this one too. My Dad gave it to me."
    
                "But. . .your Dad.."
    
                "It wasn't something he was real interested in. I think someone 
                gave it to him. I know how much you like
                it so it's yours. "
    
                Blair gave him a watery smile and a quick hug. "Thanks"
    
                "We'll see each other again someday Squirt" Danny grinned "I 
                want to hear all about your adventures 
                then ,ok?"
    
    
    
                Blair sat beside his Mom as they drove west. California this 
                time Naomi had said with a overly bright 
                smile. . . Disneyland maybe. He read quietly as she chattered on. 
                Daniel's voice echoed in his head as his 
                fingers traced the cover gently. " Sir Richard Burton. . .it's about 
    
                sentinels Blair. Protectors. Everyone 
                should have a protector don't ya think . . . "
    

End   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to LD Steen


End file.
